Insomnia
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Logan hasn't been able to sleep the past couple days. Mrs. Knight being the motherly person she is will help out.
1. Unable to Sleep

_* Just a little sleep-deprived Logan being helped out by Mrs. Knight. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Logan Mitchell sat, leaning foward to read the small text printed across the computer screen. He was dilligently reading an online medical book, he did this in his spare time in high hopes that it would help him achieve the status as a cerified doctor as he so craved. His eyes itched with weariness and Logan's eyes were instantly drawn to the bottom right corner of the screen and he saw that it was 2:01 AM.

He ignored this and turned back to the internet page. He knew that if he shut off the computer, brushed his teeth (one must always practise good dental hygeine!) and crawled into bed, he'd lie there with his eyes closed for hours, thoughts racing through his head, and sleep never coming. This had been occuring every night for at least a week.

Pausing, he arranged his fingers on the keyboard and typed in the searchbox in the top corner of the internet page: _sleep disorders_

He hit the 'enter' key and waited impatiently as a little hourglass showed up on the screen, turning over repeatedly in a truely hypnotizing manner. It disappeared and the new page materialized before him. The page was titled: _INSOMNIA_

After reading the entire page a number of times Logan decided he'd have to try and get some sleep.

_Millionth times a charm?_

He pressed his thumb into the power button on the computer and a little box appeared on the screen: Shut down| Log-off| Sleep Mode| Restart

Glaring at the mocking blue button 'Sleep Mode' he dragged the mouse across the desktop and clicked 'Shut down'. He listened to the familiar low, sleepy groan the computer let out each time it was turned off.

He shuffled tiredly into the bathroom, and flicked on the light. The sudden brightness shot pain into Logan's currently light-sensitive eyes. Blinking rapidly he became acustomed to the new light setting and twisting on the tap he finally looked up into the mirror.

His eyes were wide, dark shadows had formed beneath them. He was paler than usual and his normally neat hair was ruffled, standing on end. He gave his reflection a tired smile as if saying sarcastically, _looking good, handsome._

He brushed his teeth and once satisfied with his pearly whites condition, he retired to his bedroom. He crawled beneath the covers and shut his eyes. Something was burning in them. He opened them and glared irritably at the beam of light filtering in through crack that the door was open. He got up, shut the door tightly and noticed light could get _under_ the door too. He spread a towel out on the floor in front of the door and admiring the darkness it created, he crawled back into bed.

Light.

Again he opened his eyes and saw a thin stream of the moon's illuminating shine pouring in from the blinds.

He got up _again,_ and tightened the blinds until no light made it's way through.

_Better._

A third time he climbed into bed, and shut his eyes. He laid for what seemed like hours with his eyes closed and finally becoming irritated he opened them. Complete darkness and yet he was still awake!

He pulled his t-shirt which was covering the red light that his alarm clock emitted away from the device and read, 3:28 AM.

He laid for another hour, sleep never welcoming him he wondered what he'd done to drive sleep away from him. They needed to make up so that he could get to sleep.

Finally giving up, Logan rose from his bed and exited his room. He entered the kitchen and made a b-line for the bookshelf. He extracted two medical textbooks and took them to the kitchen table.

Turning on the light, he sat down and opened the books and studied them until 4:03 when he was interrupted.

A tired, slightly concerned voice he knew asked in the darkness,

"Logan?"

He turned his head instinctively and saw Mrs. Knight, her robe wrapped around her tightly she squinted across the room at him and disappeared back into her room. She returned wearing her glasses and sat down next to him asking, her voice still thick with sleep,

"What're you doing, hunny? It's four in the morning."

Logan shrugged. He never liked admitting to people that something was wrong.

She shook her head with a knowing smile,

"Don't lie to me, Logan. Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed and turning he met her gaze, his exhausted eyes filled with shame of not telling her,

"I haven't been able to sleep the past couple days. I just lay there for hours, eyes closed and everything, and never fall asleep."

She bit her lip worridly and said,

"You look sick. You think it's maybe insomnia?"

He flushed with the motherly attention he was being given.

"I dunno... Maybe..."

Mrs. Knight nodded and got up from the table, "Well, I'm gonna make some tea. You want some?"

Logan smiled, Mrs. Knight knew of Logan's tea obsession. Coffee was his main hot beverage but at a time like this coffee seemed less than useful.

"Sure."

* * *

Mrs. Knight smiled as the tea steeped. She knew tea was what helped Logan fall asleep even when he was plagued by insomnia. He'd experienced sleep deprivation before this, often when he was stressed out which with Logan happened more often than necessary.

She set the cup in front of him and surely enough...

An hour later, Mrs. Knight patted his shoulder patiently, as the genius's head dipped dangerously towards the table.

"C'mon sweetie, up you get..."

He got to his feet and she led him back to his room where he collapsed instantly onto his bed. She smiled, concern spread across her face as she watched him sleep.

He was paler than normal, and the shadows beneath his eyes were especially dark. She knew a few hours of sleep would do him good. She checked his alarm clock, 5:16 AM

She bit her lip again knowing the latest Logan _ever_ slept was eight. Two and three quarters an hour of sleep. Not enough, but he'd be okay. In time.

For now she was just glad to hear the gentle snores of the teenage boy she knew so well he was like another son to her.

In fact, though technically she only had one son and a daughter,

In her mind it was four sons, and one daughter.


	2. Exhaustion

Logan became dimly aware of the fact that his alarm was going off. An irritating beeping noise, repetitive and dull it pounded into his already throbbing head. Time to get up... Logan yawned widely noticing the clock read 8:00 AM he was not surprised, this was when he always got up. What _did_ surprise him was that he'd managed to fall asleep.

He remembered going to bed around 5:15... He calculated it quickly in his head, two hours and forty-five minutes of sleep.

He knew that wasn't healthy, and felt like shit but he was Logan and he could handle anything. Especially his own body, he knew it well enough to know he could take alot. He climbed out of bed, rubbing the palms of his hands deeply into his eyes.

He crossed the room, kicked the towel out from under his door, and opened it. He walked the short distance from his room to the bathroom and locked the door. In less than two minutes, his teeth were brushed and he was in the shower.

Suddenly he felt extremely light-headed and realized the steam was probably the cause of it. Not wanting to pass out... naked in the shower, he finished up as quickly as he could and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist, relief pouring over him as he exited the sweltering bathroom.

In his room he threw on some clothes, and was a little concerned by the fact that he was still dizzy.

His room seemed to be spinning, _and_ rocking... at the same time. He had to grab onto the end of his desk to keep from falling.

_Just go get some coffee, Logan, you'll be fine. You'll be fine..._

He entered the kitchen and found himself surprisingly alone. Usually _someone_ was here. At this hour probably only Mrs. Knight or Katie, but his questions were answered when he spotted a note on the counter. He picked it up and read:

_Went to run some errands. Logan, make sure the other idiots don't harm themselves.  
- Love,  
Mom/Mrs. Knight xoxo_

Logan smirked at the 'Mom/Mrs. Knight, she'd been doing that since the guys had all become friends. He understood why, though she felt she was _all_ of their mothers, she didn't want to sound like a creeper, and therefore left it open ended for the reader.

Logan wandered over to coffee maker and made himself a mug, taking a seat at the table with it he drank it, coming to himself only slightly. He was then extremely startled,

"Hey, Logan."

He jumped so violently he was entirely shocked he hadn't spilt his coffee.

He turned to see an equally startled looking Katie who said weakly,

"Jeez, it's just me. Calm down."

"...Right." Logan replied, his voice cracking a bit.

Katie studied him closely and then asked suspiciously, "Are you okay? You look like crap."

Logan rolled his eyes and mumbled sarcastically, "Oh, thanks."

"No, but seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm _fine._" Logan insisted and she sighed.

"Okay..." She said, obviously not believing him.

"I'll be down by the pool, tell my mom when she gets home."

"Alright." Logan muttered and turned back to his coffee.

He stared into the black liquid and it seemed to be spreading, obscuring his vision he quickly blinked and looked away.

He rested his head into the palm of his hand, and his eyelids suddenly felt so heavy. They closed...

He was settling comfortably into the darkness, and-

SLAM!

Logan's head snapped up.

It had just slid off his hand and his chin had just hit the table. He rubbed it gingerly and winced. He finished the coffee, hoping it'd wake him up a bit, but he was still completely disoriented.

"HEY LOGAN!"

This time he didn't jump, the voice was calling from another room and he called back in a slightly raspy reply,

"YEAH?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY LUCKY COMB?"

"ISN'T IT ON YOUR DESK?"

Silence.

"THANKS, LOGAN."

Logan smiled tiredly.

In a little under ten minutes, James entered the kitchen followed soon after by Carlos and Kendall.

Logan eyed the clock and saw it was now 10:14 AM, _time flies, _he noted.

It was at this moment that all remaining energy in Logan seemed to leave him. He knew he couldn't show his moment of vulnerability to his friends. And so, he had to slip out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Hey, you okay, Logan? You kinda look like shit." Kendall told him.

"I'm good." Logan snapped irritably and stood from the table.

He took two steps foward. On the third his legs seemed to turn into jelly and would no longer support him. He fell to his knees and felt a pair of arms grab him from under the arms before consciousness left him.


	3. Hints

_* So, so, so, so, SOOOOO sorry for the delay! I had the worst writer's block! But I was watching some BTR the other day and I got inspired again! I'll try to keep my updates more consistent from now on! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Logan's head was finally soothed by the state he knew to be sleep. Finally able to sleep. He laid there... wherever there was and slept, and slept, and slept...

* * *

"Mrs. Knight!" James said, his cellphone pressed to his ear as Mrs. Knight _finally_ answered.

_"What's up, James?"_

"Um... Well, here's what happened. I walked into the kitchen... And Logan passed out."

"...Great explanation. Just dump him on his bed, I'll handle it when I get home."

"Um... okay." James said and hung up, "Okay, Carlos go throw him on his bed."

Carlos, being the adorable, but slightly slow funny guy that he was took this in the literal sense. He picked up his genius friend, flung him over his shoulder and went skipping into Logan's room. Shrugging he tossed Logan onto his bed and though most people Carlos had seen sleeping weren't lying sideways across the mattress, he figured whatever, at least he was _on_ the bed.

Logan slept.

Carlos wandered aimlessly back into the kitchen and found Kendall pouring over... a book. Strange, of course Kendall read, he was big into that whole _reading_ thing, but what was strange was that James was sitting beside him, his eyes also scanning the text. This was strange.

"Whatcha reading?" Carlos wondered aloud to them.

"Logan's got insomnia."

There was a long pause and Carlos then said, "So... Are you Dr. House now, or are you going to explain to me what the hell you're talking about?"

Kendall smirked.

"James, if you would." He said, gesturing towards the page he was on in the book lying open before them.

James cleared his throat and read importantly, "Insomnia: A form of sleep deprivation in which the person has difficulty falling asleep, sometimes lying awake for hours, others for days."

Carlos looked at them, still searching for another answer.

"We found the book lying on Logan's desk." Kendall replied simply.

Carlos nodded in understanding and then sitting down, he said, "Well... What's that mean?"

"He's hasn't slept in like... forever!" James said.

The guys had been best friends since... a long time. And it was always surprising when they discovered a secret that was being kept from them by one of the others. But with Logan, they knew him well enough to know he didn't like to admit when something was wrong with him.

They all jumped simultaneously as the door banged open and Katie entered shaking her head at them.

"Y'know Logan did the exact same thing when I came in earlier!"

Kendall glanced over at his other two friends and then said to his sister, "So... You can be smart sometimes-"

"Oh, thanks." Katie snapped sarcastically, walking away.

"No, not what I meant! I mean, we've got a problem." Kendall explained desperately.

"What's up?" She asked, irritably.

"Um, well... y'see..."

"Logan passed out earlier from sleep depriv... ateeon? Atihhhon...?"

"Depriv_ation_, James." Kendall said, correcting him, "So, what we're wondering, is why Logan would keep this from us!"

Katie sighed, taking a seat with them at the table.

"You guys know that Logan doesn't like to admit when he's sick, even to his best friends. But he _does_ hint. Because deep down, he wants help, and wants you to know. Think back. Hints?"

* * *

Kendall thought back over the past couple days. His mind almost instantly selected a particular memory.

_Kendall turned off the TV one late night, Star Trek had just ended and he and Logan were both extremely tired. He stood up, stretching and asked with a yawn,_

_"You going to bed?"_

_"Yeah, I'll try."_

Try.

That was it.

* * *

James flicked through his memory of the last two weeks. Anything? Wait. Stop. There it was.

_"Yo, Logan, I'm making coffee, you want some?"_

_"Nah, I'm cutting back."_

Why would he cut back?

* * *

Carlos skimmed his brain, looking for any kind of subliminal message Logan had inlaid in a sentence, a phrase, anything!

_"Hey, Scrubs is on! You gonna watch with me?" Carlos called at about 11 'o clock at night._

_"Nah, I'm freakin' tired."_

Now, you would think, how could Carlos have possibly deduced insomnia from, "I'm freakin' tired." But it was the fact that Logan said something negative about his overall well-being. That was the key point there.

* * *

"Well?" Katie asked the guys impatiently.

"He _did_ hint." They realized aloud.

"Dammnit, Logan! Why can't he just tell us straight out?" James demanded irritably.


End file.
